


Warm me up

by cherryflesh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sweet Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, human/symbiote sexy times, it's really hard to describe what they do, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: It's a chilly winter day and Eddie and Venom come home to a cold apartment. Lucky for Eddie, Venom is happy to warm him up. One thing leads to another and things heat up.





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/gifts).



It had been a late night interview and Eddie was finally trudging home through the snow in the early hours of the morning. After he and Venom had reunited and the name Eddie Brock was no longer synonymous with instant rejection he was eagerly awaiting his first real paycheck since he lost his job. He had already begun to look for a new place, but until he found something decent and had proof that he was now back in business, he just had to sit out the winter in his shitty apartment.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets to keep warm, shivering. 45 wasn’t freezing but it was definitely a lot colder than he was used to. When he got home he could crank up the heat.

”Can’t you, I don’t know, raise my body temperature or something?” he muttered under his breath.

 **Doesn’t work like that, Eddie,** came the gravelly reply. **Giving you a fever wouldn’t make you feel better.**

Still, he could feel Venom enveloping his cold hands inside the pockets and the warmth was comforting. He still marveled at how comfortable they were with each other now. After the fire, after they had reunited, it was as if neither of them had the will or energy to pretend not to care about each other anymore. The acceptance had been hard-won, literally forged in fire and battle… and Eddie tried not to think about it, partly because analyzing the situation would just bring headaches and anxiety, and partly because he knew Venom would monitor his inner musings and comment on it.

Getting back to the apartment was not the relief he had expected. The inside temperature mirrored the outside and he blinked a few times as he hung up his coat.

”No!” He jogged inside, wringing his hands together as he went from radiator to radiator, finding them dead and cold. ”No, no, no, no, no… _fuck._ ”

On cue, he felt Venom stir inside at his distress, swiftly materializing to peek over his shoulder.

 **What is this?** they inquired when no obvious threat or reason for distress presented itself.

”It’s a broken radiator”, Eddie sighed tiredly. The landlord would never get it fixed quickly enough, judging by experience the bastard would take his sweet time sorting it out. ”Means I’ll freeze my ass off.”

 **You’re exhausted, Eddie,** Venom crooned into his ear. **Rest. I will keep you warm.**

”Thought you said you’d only give me a fever…” he replied, but went into the bedroom anyway, getting several more blankets from the wardrobe and spreading them across the bed. ”If you can keep me warm, please do. I’m tired of being cold.”

Venom was silent as he shed his clothes apart from his boxers and crept under the covers and blankets with teeth practically clacking. Curling up on his side, he shivered as he waited for his body heat to heat up the space around him. Before that happened, there was a sudden rush of movement, a ripple over his back and then a warm weight settled against it.

”Are you spooning me..?” He had meant for it to come out incredulous, but he sounded hopeful even to his own ears.

**You like that.**

It felt like Venom had more or less assumed full form, because he could feel the broad chest against his back, muscular thighs pressed against the back of his own. A massive hand slid around to splay across his belly, a comforting weight. Suddenly Venom was radiating warmth, even slightly warmer than a human and let out a content hum.

”That’s nice”, he said quietly, aware that Venom would pick the thought from his mind even if he didn’t verbalize it. A rumbling assent was the only reply.

For a while the only sound in the room was Eddie’s breathing and the whispering sound of the wind batting against the window. The sun was painting the outside deceptively warm gold. It was morning and he should take a shower. Write the first draft of the article while it was still fresh in his mind. But this was too nice. He’d choose this any day.

And he could feel Venom’s pleased approval in his mind as the symbiote picked up on his conclusion.

He could not say how long they stayed like that, curled up in blissful contentment, but he suddenly found himself very aware of the body around him, the steady pressure against his ass, and he closed his eyes in shame when his body reacted to it. He tried to will the thoughts away, but felt Venom’s interest in the back of his mind.

**What’s wrong, Eddie?**

”Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. Everything is _perfect_ , just the way it is.” Was his voice pitched higher than usual? He hoped the symbiote wouldn’t notice.

_Oh no. Shit, I’m hard._

**Hard?**

”Never mind!” He tried to scoot forward and wriggle free but the arm around his waist tightened.

 **I see. You’re aroused.** Venom sounded delighted, nuzzling the back of Eddie’s neck. Long, thorn-like teeth dragged against sensitive skin and his breath hitched in response.

”It’s just- you know, it’s just a normal physical response, alright? To the, um, the _closeness_ , the-” Oh, he was explaining it so badly and he could sense Venom’s response like an echo, could feel how his own flustered need triggered a predatory interest from the symbiote.

 **Share, Eddie,** Venom prompted with the same insisting emphasis as when Eddie took a bite out of a chocolate bar. But the raspy tone had never been so sweet and cajoling.

”’S not right”, Eddie protested weakly, trying to hide his erection with one hand, press it down into his lap. ”There’s boundaries, y’know…”

**Not between us.**

Venom sounded so sure, so utterly convinced that Eddie didn’t resist when his hand was covered in black and steered by the other’s will. Ink black fingers massaged him through the boxers and he groaned.

”Shit, um…” He swallowed hard, forced himself to think. ”I want to make you feel good too. Tell me what to do?”

**What feels good for Eddie feels good for us.**

”Yeah, but…” He reached up and back, touching the face behind him. ”What feels good for you feels good for me too.”

Venom’s only response was to lean into the touch, then after a few moments of silence, a long tongue extended, slithered along Eddies bare neck and up to nudge against his lips. They parted and a few inches slipped inside.

**Suck it.**

The simple demand made his dick twitch in response and he closed his eyes as he obeyed, licking and sucking. The pleased growl reverberated against his back, through his very being. The symbiote’s pleasure was uninhibited, wild as it mingled with his own. He barely noticed when the hand slipped into his boxers, but when he felt fingers curl around his aching shaft he moaned and rocked his hips for more friction. His hands came up to stroke the rest of the tongue, squeezing, calloused fingers sliding back and forth in the dripping saliva.

Only minutes they lasted, their mutual pleasure feeding one another’s, the quiet room filled with stuttering growls and a staccato of rising whimpers almost drowning out the slick sound of flesh against flesh – before it culminated in a breathless, drawn-out moan and a roar that felt like it should shake the walls. It certainly shook the foundation of _him_ , was Eddie’s unsteady thought as he gently pried the hand away from his oversensitive dick. Venom made no comment, but only curled tighter around him and covered his mind in blankets of satisfied affection.

It warmed him.

 **My Eddie** , the symbiote crooned, pressing sharp teeth to naked skin in a bite so tender it didn’t even break the surface.

”Yeah”, Eddie agreed as his pulse slowed and his eyes closed. ”Yours…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)! I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it. And I hope you have a wonderful holiday! :)


End file.
